


Beware copyright

by gemma81422



Category: Supergirl (Comics)
Genre: F/F, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 15:52:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14957568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemma81422/pseuds/gemma81422
Summary: Wattpad author stealing work





	Beware copyright

Hey everyone.  
This is just a heads up to every author within this fandom. Someone on wattpad is copying your oneshots and posting them as their own without giving credit.  
Account name: Alycia_13  
Book title: sanvers and supercorp

I have noticed this account doing this on several occasions. I confronted them about this but either the chapter gets deleted or my comment. 

Just letting all know as its damn right rude. Authors work hard on their work, not for people to steal it. ..... ...... ....... ...... Update: The account is no longer discoverable. I reported her stealing tendencies to several of the ao3 authors and it appears her account has "gone". She may have just deactivated for some time if thats possible however i do hope it has been taken down. 


End file.
